If Only for Tonight
by reiuki2
Summary: Maybe it wasnt right for J.D to take advantage of the situation like he did, Perry was drunk and he wasnt thinking. But J.D loved him and he wanted this so bad. At least they were together, even if only for tonight...::J.DCox::


_**If only for Tonight…**_

Rei: Yello, people! (waves) this will be my first Scrubs fic and probably my only one. I am going to stick to my anime fictions but I thought I'd give this a try so bare with me.

Basically this is a J.D x Cox fic, a pairing that I am extremely fond of. I have fallen in love with Perry and all my friends think I'm crazy for it but whatever. I like him an I guess you do too, other wise you wouldn't be reading it, right?

This fic came to me during the same episode I fell for Per-bear, the one where that blonde chick (played by Nicole Sullivan) dies and they all think it's from an overdose but it's really because of rabies and Perry gives all those people her organs and they all die and Perry just kinda losses it and drinks like crazy. This story takes place when J.D has to take his shift in CoxWatch. So yeah...be ready.

Well, lets begin!

…XXX….

"Damn. Why the hell do I have to do this, the man doesn't even like me and I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now…" J.D pouted, walking down the hallway of Perry's apartment building. The only reason he was even here was because of everyone else's 'Requests', J.D himself had no part in this, if it had been up to him he would have stayed home with Routy and watched Sanford and Son reruns but no, he had to come and Baby-sit Perry.

He knocked on the door and waited a minute.

Nothing…

He knocked again…

Still nothing….

He tried the doorknob, it wasn't locked.

J.D let out an aggravated sigh and pushed it open, calling out to the houses occupant.

"Dr. Cox?!" J.D peered around the corner into the empty living room. The TV was on, but other then that there was no sign of life. He took a few steps forward.

"Dr. Cox?" J.D asked again, slightly confused about the absence of the Doctor. J.D found himself slightly disappointed.

It hadn't been a very long time since then, but J.D had finally come to terms with his feelings for the older man though he'd also decided that his feelings would never be voiced. Perry was married and he had a kid, there was no chance they would ever be together.

J.D moved to the couch, removed his coat and tossed it into a nearby chair. '_Maybe he just went to the bathroom…'_

'_Or maybe I'm lucky and he went away.'_

J.D Felt a little guilty that he was having such thoughts about Perry. He knew that he'd taken it really hard by losing those patients. Especially the one he'd gotten closer too over the course of his stay, he could have made it until a good transplant became available, but Perry had acted too soon and he died.

But John didn't know exactly how to handle Dr. Cox now, he didn't even want to see him like this. But here he was, at his house in the dark and he was alone, it made him feel incredibly vulnerable.

J.D glanced around the room, quickly taking in his surroundings.

Empty bottles and glasses were scattered all over the place, showing that someone had been drinking heavily. Knowing that Cox was an infamous drinker himself made J.D certain it had been Perry who'd made the mess.

Leaning over he picked up one of the alcohol containers and read the label. It was some pretty strong stuff and there was several more identical bottles in this room alone. It couldn't be healthy to digest so much booze at anytime especially not spontaneously.

'_He must have taken it harder than I thought…' _J.D noted, glancing at the TV. Some type of sports program was on, and J.D recalled that Perry was a big sport buff. Though he himself had never really seen the appeal of physical activities, other than sex of course.

He was just about to take a seat on the arm of the couch when rustling from behind him made him turn around.

Cox was standing in the door frame, leaning his weight against it and watching J.D through cloudy looking eyes. J.D remained silent for a moment, waiting for Perry to speak, but he didn't. So the young doctor decided to break the silence and explain himself.

"I'm sorry I just came in. I knocked but no one answered so I assumed you were asleep, I couldn't leave or the others would have had my head. So I di-" J.D let his voice trail off, feeling uncomfortable under the older males gaze and he was pretty sure that Perry wasn't listening anyway.

They remained there, staring at each other, a slight blush sliding over J.D's face. He would have stayed quiet, had the look in Perry's eyes not made him feel so weird.

"Dr. Co-" He stopped talking when Perry took a step towards him, staggering under the heavy influence of alcohol.

J.D shifted his weight, subconsciously leaning away from the lumbering figure before him.

A few more steps were taken and soon Perry was towering over the smaller man. J.D was frozen by the cold look in the doctor's eyes.

He went to speak again, but was cut off as two cool lips were pressed roughly to his own. He let out a barely audible gasp that was automatically caught up by Dr. Cox's mouth.

He pushed J.D into the edge of the couch, firmly pinning the young man and completely limiting all of his movements.

J.D's struggles were weak in comparison to the older male's. Though in all truths he was fighting that hard to begin with.

The kiss was broken and J.D stared dumbly up at Dr. Cox, the overwhelming smell of liquor wafting down across his face.

It was a dream come true for J.D until that moment, when he realized that Perry wasn't in the right sense of mind. The alcohol was clouding his judgment, he didn't really want this.

'_But that doesn't mean we cant…' _ J.D thought hopefully to himself. He really wanted to be wit Perry, but not this way. It was supposed to be mutual, not one-sided. This wasn't right.

'_But, I want him…'_ J.D protested against his inner voice.

He was torn between the right and the wrong choice, and he honestly didn't know which was which at this point.

Clamping his eyes shut, he moved slightly out of Perry's range and fell back onto the couch, scooting back so that he would be completely laid out.

Perry blinked a few times but seemed to get the idea and followed J.D, though he was too unorthodox and he practically bowled into the smaller man. J.D caught him with some difficulty and he eased him down so that t Perry was lying on top of him.

Perry let a lazy smile glide across his face as he claimed J.D's mouth once more. Taking complete advantage of the situation, He ran his fingers through Perry's thick curly locks,

'_I've wanted to do that forever.' _he thought happily, smiling into the kiss. Perry was still in enough of his standings to take the opening and plunged his tongue in, exciting a small 'eep' from J.D.

J.d could feel something prodding him in his leg and blushed at the realization that it was Perry's erection pressing up against him. Though it was still odd to him and he felt embarrassed, he grew harder at the sheer thought of Perry being aroused by him.

He'd never been with another man, he'd told himself he only felt this way about Perry and no one else, not Danny, not Turk, not Even Elliot could make him feel the way he felt right now, in Perry's arms.

Determined to get as much as he possibly could from this night, J.D set to work with removing the clothing that kept him from being with Perry totally.

Perry had abandoned his mouth to leave a trail of kisses along the base of J.D's neck, turning him on like there was no tomorrow.

First a shirt was removed, revealing the broad, tanned, and perfectly sculpted chest of the man he loved. Not long after J.D's own shirt was gone, his own body so much smaller then Perry's, feminine in comparison.

'_Maybe that's why he always calls me by girl names.' _

Though the shirts had come off with ease, the rest of the clothing was more difficult to remove, due to the fact that J.D's hands were so shaky and Perry was making no effort to take anything off himself. J.D chose to believe it was because of the booze rather than he didn't want to be with him.

In a matter of minutes the two were nude, though to J.D it felt like a lifetime. He examined the frame in front of him, his face burning and his lower regions uncomfortably hard.

Perry ws slow moving but he was wasting no time as he struggled into a straight demeanor and lifted J.D's legs up and apart. J.D was on fire by this point and his breathing was growing uneven and hasty as he could feel Perry pressing up against him.

His eyes locked on to Perry's face, clenching a handful of the rough couch material. Then he noticed that Perry was watching him too, an almost questioning look on his face.

J.D inhaled deeply and gave his head a ghost of a shake. Signaling for him to continue. A smile glanced across the older man's face and he pushed in.

The breath caught in J.D's throat and he clamped his eyes shut. Perry went in further and continued until he was completely buried inside the younger male, who was panting heavily and grinding his teeth together.

It hurt, really bad, but he wasn't about to stop it. He could handle the pain, after all, this was his only chance to be with the man he loved and he wasn't going to waste it. For anything.

The thought flashed trough his mind briefly and he wondered if someone would walk in, like Jordan or someone else coming to switch shifts. What would he do? What would he do tomorrow? There was no way he would get out of this now. He'd better enjoy it while he could, because it would be the first and only time he could.

A low groan emanated from J.D as Cox pulled out slowly. He locked his arms around his back and held on like his life depended on it. The reek of alcohol was beginning to make him nauseous, but he didn't care.

A slow steady pace was soon formed and J.D's breathing was deep and raspy, tossing his head back and moaning as the pace sped up.

A glistening layer of sweat became visible over Perry's body and he was obviously growing exhausted by the activity, but that could be chalked up to the liquor's presence, not lack of physical stamina on his part.

The original pain that he'd felt before was almost gone now and the sensations became more pleasurable to him. The feeling of Perry hitting inside of him intensified with every timed out thrust. It was hard to believe by his performance that he was drunk beyond all reasoning, most wouldn't be able to withstand this long and he should have been off right as he entered, but he wasn't.

Was it because this night was as special to him as it was to J.D?

As the speed reached it peak the man broke his limit and his release soon followed, spilling out into J.D who came not long after, feeling weak but content by what had just happened.

Perry pulled out and rolled over, resting against the edge of the couch though he was not entirely off of the boy.

J.D wriggled free and pressed up against his sweaty chest, taking in every second that went by. The pale flickering of the television was casting a bluish tint over them both.

He laid his head to his chest and inhaled deeply the scent of his one time lover. The shallow rising and falling of his body, J.D has assumed he was asleep so he decided to leave while he still had the chance.

He didn't want to be there when Perry woke up, maybe he'd leave or something, just get in his car and drive off, never look back.

He'd fulfilled what he'd wanted to, even if it was only for tonight. Perry didn't return the feeling, that was fine, he wasn't obligated to.

J.D rolled over and put one foot on the ground, but he was unable to go any further as one strong arm was wrapped around his middle. He gasped slightly and was pulled back onto the couch. Looking up, he saw Perry's face, mere inches from his own. Dark glassy eyes locked with feared and confused ones.

"D-Dr. Cox?" J.D asked, a heavy feeling on his shoulders because he'd just been caught.

"You enjoy it, Nancy?" he asked, a smug grin on his face.

J.D remained silent. But h e felt lighter, he had been in the right sense of mind. So he smiled.

"Yeah, I did." he swallowed hard.

"Good, so did I, newbie."

…XXX…

Rei: Well, that was not one of my best but who cares, Colt won the Super bowl! (does happy dance)

Hehe, I would really appreciate a review, so you guys do your magic! Much luff to readers!

BYE!!! 

REI OUT


End file.
